


~Like A Flower~

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Series: A Girl's True Power [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A Little Crush, Back In The Old Times, Bullies Are Not Actually Bullies, But I'm Still Posting This Anyways, Father-Daughter Relationship, Florence Can Talk To Flowers, Flower Power, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Main Character Is A Spoiled Brat, Main Character Redemption, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Natural Beauty, Original Character(s), Powerful Beauty, Principal Is A Jerk (Sometimes), Realization, Short Story, Slow To Update, Some Religion, Some depression, The Boy (Like A Flower), The Flower Whisperer, This Is What Happens When You Try To Make The Nicest Character Ever, Very Stupid Depression, spanking is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: This is about an 11-year-old girl going through overwhelming moments of her life caused by her classmates. She ends up getting home schooled because of those pushy kids, and much more happens there when you read this short story. I hope it's a good first original story.





	~Like A Flower~

(This all happened between mid 30's and early 40's)

So, here's this girl, named Florence. She was a type of girl with a certain talent, an unexplained talent, that no other girl could ever have. Her parents usually stood there, remaining for more than a couple of a hours, watching their 11-year-old daughter play in the shining yard full of flowers and playmates.

Oh, she was ever so happy. She was surrounded with people who loved her dearly. For more than just her talent, of course. Her talent is what puts her in the limelight in her family and at her school.

She has a lot of friends at school. They all admire her, but there was one little problem. These people only liked her for her simplistic talent, which was the only reason why they liked her so much and was so friendly to her in the first place. Indeed, it was different enough to catch a many attention, but this seemed too much to ask for. It just seemed... weird, and somehow creepy at the same time. Why was she so important to them? She is just an ordinary girl with different, but very beautiful looks. Was it because she could communicate to flowers? After all, she did do that a couple times while playing with others at the playground. Maybe a couple girls found out and told the whole school? Florence may never know the absolute truth.

She honestly never really cared much about her ability, which is why she never really understood why her schoolmates only liked her so much for her talent.

Those children have overwhelmed her so much that she began mentally freaking out. All she could do was watch them look at her, gossiping about how nice her hair always flowed, even when the wind wasn't present. Another few were gossiping about the other half of her ability which was about her being called "The Flower Whisperer". She would've laughed if it wasn't such a serious situation to begin with.

Her dress was a color that made her hair and eyes stand out. She usually wore a light green summer dress, with a blooming yellow face, glossy wavy brown hair, and dazzling hazel eyes.

To those schoolmates, she looked like a model. She looked so utterly beautiful that they actually commenced to begging her so she could look like this forever. All they cared about was her appearance. Nothing else, and it hurt her so.

It struck her so much that her parents ended up having to homeschool her. The overwhelming depression tearing through her heart was just too much. She realizes that they don't even know her personally. They never were her friends. They were just her observers. Indeed, she promised that she would never return back to that selfish and hideous place, ever again.

*****

An alarm clock rung, and the unique girl shut it off.

Today was a fresh, new day. This is the day when the homeschooling begins, and she was really happy and relieved that she didn't have to endure the tauntings of her classmates again. Indeed, this will be a good change.

Except now, she has to deal with her baby brother whose age is only two. Other than that, it shall be a very serene day for Florence.

Her father sped through their home, packing up his scientific tools for his job. Yes, they're a rich family, just another excuse for her schoolmates to like her for only her items. His face was full of sweat after all of the running he performed. Her mother was there to cook his favorite breakfast: runny eggs dropped on toast with a cup of fresh, steaming black coffee on the side.

Florence popped into the kitchen, and sat across from her father. And soon enough, her mother brought her favorite meal to her, and her mother made her own and sat with the both of them. Florence had the same food as her father did: eggs dropped on toast, but instead she had some cantaloupe and a few bacon pieces on the side. She let the steam warm her face up. She usually does that every morning. Then lastly, she picks up her fork and begins eating.

She is the one to always finish first, and proceed to the bathroom. As usual, her parents have a private conversation that is really just about her school, 2-year-old brother, and about her father's scientific experiments. But today, they talked about something slightly different. They spoke about her homeschool lessons and what they're going to be about.

Florence listens to their conversation while washing herself. She never thought that her mother would want to homeschool her, seeing as how the 2-year-old was her mother's full responsibility. When back at the dining table, her mother just assures, "Oh Florie, don't you worry your little heart out. I could teach both of you in unison. Everything will be fine. " And Florence had to agree with her. There was no way that she would ever argue with her parents. There would have to be a very good reason to. Otherwise, what's the point of arguing if it's not going to change anything?

Florie changed into her dress, and then joined her mother and baby brother. They listened as their father drove away to work, and as usual, they noticed that he left his jacket again.

"Oh gosh! For the love of Jesus, it's wintertime! He needs to stop forgetting his jacket." Florie stares at her mother in shock, not expecting her mother to offend Jesus in any way whatsoever. If her father was still here, he's be having a moment with her mother in their, and who knows what would happen then!

"Mother! You shouldn't say that." Florie had to let her mother know,so her mother could apologize to Jesus later.

"Sorry, dear. Just a slip of the tongue." Her mother assures calmly. "Didn't really mean it, but I'll still apologize to Him later." she promises, and she starts homeschooling Florie, while feeding the 2-year-old milk in a bottle.

*****

Florie's homeschool was a lot of fun the first couple of weeks, but after that, she suddenly began to feel homesick for her schoolmates, if that even exists in a child's mind like hers.

She actually began thinking about her schoolmates complimenting her, and sometimes taunting her looks and her special talent. She actually misses those familiar voices, and now they're stuck in her head for good.

Guilt began gnawing through her stomach and heart. She realized how weakly she tolerated her classmates. She began feeling sorry for all those confused faces, glancing at her sudden outburst of hatred and loneliness on that last day when she was there at school. She pretended to not care about how they felt about her. She would've felt embarrassed if they found out about her depression, anyways. But they knew, and they wanted to help her, and they wished that she would let them help her. And since she was stubborn about it, they gave up and walked away. She was brought to the office right after that unnecessary, dramatic scene.

She even rudely told the principal how much she hated the school and the others in it. She ordered him that she'll be honeschooled for the rest of her life, and he finally ended up agreeing with her bratty plan. He told her to get home, and never ever come back, ever again.

*****

It's been a month now, and she still wore the same dress. It was all slightly tattered, and so was her heart as she stumbled around the house, finding her pencil on the ground. Her hair was messy like hell, and all she could do was feel intense guilt, and miss her school very dearly.

She didn't want to face her mother today, and so she proceeded outside, taking a break. But it didn't feel like a break; it felt like an escape from life. And that was not a good feeling. It felt like she was giving up everything, and no successful girl like her should do that, ever. It's just not right.

Her tattered form made her look like a flower dying in the rain. The more she mourned, the more she rotted. Her heart felt like it was rotting as well, and she fell on her knees, and for the first time in a long time, she began crying in her small, delicate hands.

She sobbed so much that it felt as if all moisture was sucked out of her chest. Her heart felt dry, and so did her eyes when she was finished crying.

She let her hands drop, and stared at everything around her. She saw all flowers circling her. There was a lot of rain yesterday, pounding down on those flowers,and she thought that they would be a goner, but no. They're still here. Fresher looking than ever before. The beauties began speaking to her in her mind. They said, "Revive yourself, for you are special to this world. You will always be the jewel of rarity, and you will always be loved for life. Sure, we ever so did look tattered when the rain fell, but we'll always revive in the end. After all, it is just water. Just like the raindrops, those raindrops are only your schoolmates, and so they shall won't change a dang thing about you. If you can face hard challenges like we've faced, then you will always survive til the very end of your life. After all, you do have a special one waiting for you at your place. Please go back, or you'll never learn your mistake, for you are special to this world." Their voices dissolved in the clear air, and indeed, she did feel refreshed.

Florie began to sing and skip, as all the flowers around her body bloomed before her very own eyes. That's when she decided to let her mother know that she'll be returning back to school. This time, for good.

*****

She felt nervous like hell when her mother waved her goodbye as she walked on the sidewalk to school.

She never felt so scared, yet so happy and refreshed, that she didn't even know if she should either skip to school, or stumble to school. She decided to just walk in a normal fashion.

Her dress was even sewn up, completely as fresh and new as her emotions and body language were. Her hair was all neat and flowing like usual, just like her dress. Her eyes even looked more clear than anything else. They were the color of bright and clear hazel instead of a pale hazel. She washed for the first time in a month this morning, so she didn't just feel fresh on the inside. She felt just as crisp and clean on the outside!

The school building stood before her, looking like a wonderland to her. She proceeded towards it.

"Wait a minute!" Her mind stopped her walk, "Who *is* my special one? Who were the flowers talking about? Ugh, I guess I'll find out if I just make it inside." And so she entered the building.

And that's when things get weird.

Her schoolmates glanced at her, and shouted out for the principal. "Dang it! I forgot him." She freaked out in her head as he went towards her, staring deep into her eyes in an old-fashioned stern manner. She never felt so vulnerable and scared in her life!

"Florence, I thought I told you not to come back. Didn't I?" He growls, and she began pleading to him, as she didn't want to get in trouble again. Her parents warned that if she ever *ever* got in trouble with the principal, then she would receive a very deserving spanking, a spanking that she would never forget. Her father mostly was the one who warned her about that. Oh, and she definitely believed him. There was no way to ever doubt her father would not give her a deserving punishment, because coming from him, it actually does happen, and he doesn't hesitate to do it either. He is just a certain man that nobody should ever mess with.

"Please principal, please! I beg of you! I'll be good to others, I promise!" She also was close to sobbing in her plead, and boy, was she glad that she didn't!

The principal began feeling bad about her, and assured her that she could stay. She hugged him, and dashed towards her schoolmates, allowing them to hug her once again. While she was hugging them all, she saw a boy staring into her eyes the whole time, as if admiring her for who she really is. He's the last she hugs, but that hug lasted longer than the rest. After that hug was finished, she smiled up at the boy, turned on her heel, and walked around the corner to get to her first class of the day.

And now, she promises to never ever let things get to her like that, ever again. She prayed to Jesus in her head that many, many things will get better.

And indeed, they did.

...

... Except one thought bothered her. Was that boy, the one she hugged last, was her special one? The one that the flowers talked about?

Well, maybe that's true... maybe...

And yes, this is the end of the first part of this story. The next one is called "Like A Fire".


End file.
